Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of planetary gear sets and, more particularly, to an anti-rotation pin for a planetary gear set utilizing a two-piece carrier.
Epicyclic or planetary gear sets are often used to achieve a reduction in rotation from one member to another. A typically planetary gear set includes one or more outer or planet gears that revolve around a central or sun gear. In certain configurations, the sun gear is replaced by an input shaft. The planet gears are typically rotate relative to the sun gear. In many arrangements, the planet gears are supported by a carrier that is in a geared relationship with an outer or ring gear. Depending upon the relative gearing of each of the plant gears, carrier and ring gear, a desired gear output speed/rotation relative to input speed/rotation is achieved. Also, variable speed/rotation changes can be achieved by holding one or the other of the planet gears, carrier and ring gear stationary.
In order to simplify manufacturing, the carrier is often formed from two pieces. The two pieces facilitate mounting of the planet gears to shafts supported by the carrier. During assembly, planet gears are mounted to shafts that are supported on a first carrier half. Once the planet gears are installed, a second carrier half is joined to the first carrier half. The first and second carrier halves are held together with shear pins that are configured to prevent rotation of one of the first and second halves relative to another of the first and second halves.